cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruki
Junichi Kurosawa is a Japanese professional wrestler who made his debut on CCE Meltdown in 2013. He is currently signed to SWW where he performs under the stage name Ruki. Early Life Junichi Kurosawa was born on October 31, 1986 in Kanagawa-ken, as an only child in an uptight, musically oriented family. His father was a tap dancer and jazz pianist, his mother played the shamisen, while his aunt played the koto. Growing up he was a natural virtuoso but also suffers from Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder (OCD). He began taking piano lessons and music theory at the age of four. Junichi took an interest in watching wrestling as a child as it peaked his interest but was forbade to watch it as his parents deemed it unsophisticated and classless. In elementary school, his mother enrolled him into ballet, gymnastics and painting classes to help distract him from his OCD, around age ten he started composing songs for piano. Junichi was 15 years old when his childhood friend Ikki introduced him to American hard rock band Whitesnake. After discovering the music of Whitesnake, he started learning to play guitar and bass as well as learning the English language. After learning of such music and style his aesthetic changed from his parent's sophisticated upbringing and his parents took note of it. Both disapproving his parents were disgruntled at the changes and kicked him out at the age of 17. Junichi was influenced by works from Kiss, Motley Crue, Quiet Riot, Ratt, Scorpions, Def Leppard, Led Zeppelin, Billy Idol, Iron Maiden, Sex Pistols, David Bowie, Depeche Mode, Marilyn Manson, Cinderella and Foreigner. In 2006 he formed a Visual Kei band called AMYGDALA with his friend Ikki. 2006–2012: AMYGDALA In 2009, Junichi founded his own independent record label, Obscure Records, in order to distribute the band's music. On December 26, 2010, the band participated in an audition held by CBS which led to a recording contract in August of the following year. The band's breakthrough came in 2011 with the release of their second, and major debut, album In Blossom, which reached number six on the Oricon chart and charted for more than 100 weeks. In 2012, the band received the "Grand Prix New Artist of the Year" award at the 4th Japan Gold Disc Awards. The following year they announced an American album release and tour. Due to Ikki's love for wrestling Junichi attended multiple wrestling events and shows such as TXW Sacrifice during their tour of the states. 2013 After attending so many events for CCE '''in 2013, he eventually became acquainted with people behind the scenes and befriended wrestlers such as Ace Whistler. After months of talking to Ace, he convinced Junichi to give wrestling a shot due to his interest in the business and love for performing. Ace offered to teach him the basics and the two began training during AMYGDALA's downtime between tours. With an outstanding background and years of experience in ballet and gymnastics, the highflying wrestling style came naturally to him. Junichi had delved into the wrestling world at the age of 27 where he performed under the same stage name he used for his band AMYGDALA, Ruki. Professional Career: SWW: WIP = VALOR Wrestling: WIP = TXW: The resurgence of TXW in 2015 would see the return of both Ruki and Whistler after Whistler would win the United States title against Desmond Cruise on the Season 4 premiere of Sacrifice. Ruki would go on to defeat Cruise on the second episode of Sacrifice. On that very same episode after Jacoby Vingence defeated Whistler, LIPS would start his infatuation with the J-Rock Sensation by taunting Whis-Ki™. LIPS and Whistler would face off in a United States title match at TXW's Honor Glory Respect 2015 with Whistler obtaining the win. On Sacrifice episode 4, Whis-Ki™ would be attacked by THE S1ND1CAT3. Both teams would be announced to face each other to become the inaugural TXW Tag Team Champions at TXW's Back Into Your System 2016. Whis-Ki™ defeated TH3 S1ND1CAT3 to become the last TXW Tag Team Champions and the company would close its doors soon after the CPV. CCE: His first appearance would be on CCE Proving Grounds first episode in a bout with TJ Sacara. Ruki would defeat Sacara and establish himself as a newcomer with in the scene. Ruki's next match would be on the main event of Meltdown episode 3 against Travis Jones. Although that was his first lost, he would be announced as a part of the first ever North American title match along with Travis Jones, Brandon Young, and Chris Andrews at CCE Ascension 2013. On episode 4, the competitors all faced off in an elimination tag match where Ruki and Young would win after Ruki eliminated Jones to become the sole survivor of that match. At CCE Ascension 2013, both Andrews and Ruki started off the Survivalist Colliseum. However, the first eliminated was Ruki after being hit with a Dane Axe by Andrews. Ruki would not be seen until episode 7 of Meltdown in a losing effort against Zaiden Morgan. Shortly after Emergence Day, Ruki and Ace Whistler would be announced as a part of a tournament to crown the first CCE Tag Team Champions. The duo made their debut as Whis-Ki™ on episode 9 of Meltdown with a win over Butch and Almakah Faiza. The team would go on to advance to the finals of the Tag Team Title Tournament with a win over the team over The Idiota and El Miedo. The company soon closed its doors before the final bout for the tournament would take place. Personal Life: Trivia: * Ruki is the lead vocalist of Japanese Visual Kei band AMYGDALA. * Ruki has Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder ('''OCD) In Wrestling:Edit * Finishing Moves: ** Guren (Corkscrew Shootingstar) * Signature Moves: ** 'TDD/To Dazzling Darkness '(Jumping DDT) ** Swinging Rope Guillotine Nicknames: * The Ostentatious Artistry * The J-Rock Sensation Championships and accomplishments * TXW Tag Team Champion (Whis-Ki™)